


"Perverted" Thief & the Cursed Kitsune

by BlueSapphire718



Series: Fairy Tales of the Living [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Beauty & the Beast AU, Multi, Narrator does not give any crap, Narrator tells story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: Hatake Kakashi, outsider to the small village of Konohagakure, sensei of three adorable (teenage) students, lover of all kinds of books (except those porn books, he swears–) and is in straight denial that he is not a thief, nor perverted.Uzumaki Kurama, cursed beast who is a beast by day and a human by night, master to those who apparently has the same curse as him, a lost (and broken) heart and is not really a beast (although rude), though others think otherwise.Their worlds collided when they met, with the enemy forces trailing after Kurama for his power, and his story of a long ago love that seem achingly familiar to Kakashi. It’s up to them to break Kurama’s curse and to unravel the mysteries that plagues them all.A retelling of a Beauty & the Beast AU, told by one of our main protagonists in this story!





	1. Curses Among Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

~ Chapter 1 – Curses Among Fools ~

**_Yes? Hello? What do you want, brat?_ **

**_A story? You want to listen to a story? You mean you woke me up with your goddamn banging on my door from snuggling in my warm bed with my husband just to tell you a story? What the hell is wrong with you?_ **

**_…. You, are an idiot._ **

**_Fine, fine, you brat, I’ll tell you a story. How about the story called “Perverted” Thief & the Cursed Kitsune”?_ **

**_Of course you never heard of it! But it’s real, I assure you. Well, then, we’re going to sit– …. Brat, we’re not going to stand at the doorway for me to tell you the story, right? Then, sit down and listen carefully. Long, long ago..._ **

 

It was dark, very dark. So much darker than he can remember, but Kurama remembered that his parents took him and his younger brother to stay in this stony castle they’re in, and he hates it. It’s too cold and damp, and it’s making Naruto sneeze.

His poor little brother was going to get a cold from this.

“Kaa-san?” Kurama asked curiously, hugging his younger brother tightly to him in a protective manner (because he can get sick, too!), staring at his mother in confusion. “What’s going on, kaa-san? What’s happening?”

Kushina looked at him, worry dancing in her violet eyes as she held up a kunai with a seal on it. He never seen his mother so worried before, but that kunai belonged to his father, and Kurama knew that having that kunai means something was wrong.

“Kurama, run. Get out of here with Naruto,” she ordered, pressing the kunai into his tiny hand, and he stared at it in confusion, before looking up at her. His mother looked exhausted, dirt smudges and sweat all over her, panting in short breaths.

“Why?” Kurama asked, blinking in confusion and tilted his head. Why would his mother order him to run? What were they even running from? He slowly opened his mouth to speak again. “Why do I have to–“

A sinister voice interrupted Kurama’s question instead, wandering footsteps echoing along the dark corridor that the small family were in. “Where is the child, Uzumaki? Your youngest child?” it demanded.

His mother snarled back at the voice, violet eyes flashing with rage. “As if I’ll ever let you lay a hand on him, dattebane’!”

A hand reached out from the pitch black, black sparks of energy dancing and flickering across it as Kurama shrank back from the sheer amount of _power_ it had. It wasn’t often that he felt such a feeling, other than his mother scolding him with her _sakki_ , but this…. This made him want to curl into a ball and hide, to get away from it.

“You have no choice in this,” the voice replied darkly, a _thud!_ of a foot being heard and a visible shoe clanked before them, stepping to them slowly. “Especially when your second son is the perfect vessel for this amount of chakra.”

Kurama could only stare at the man finally revealing himself in the dim light that allowed them to see. Bandages were wrapped around the man’s head and his left eye, and then trailed down along his arm, white wrapped over and over again in the same dull pattern.

Thick, grey robes swished with authority when they trailed over the stony corridor, making Kurama cover Naruto’s eyes from this horrendous sight of a man. Kurama’s eyes flickered up to his mother, who stepped in front of them.

“You’ll have to get through me first!”

“Very well.” Disappearing at an impossible speed, and appearing right in front of her, he kicked her into the wall, an crater on the stone wall when she hit it. Dust of stones crumbled down as Kushina slid down, a trickle of red sliding down from the edge of her mouth.

“Kaa-san!” Kurama cried out, the man’s eyes snapping his attention to him. He placed Naruto behind him and squared his shoulders to glare at him. Violet eyes narrowed as Kurama stood protectively over his younger brother. “What do you want?!” he snarled at the bandaged man, flaring his chakra as he marched forward.

That seemed to caught him off guard, the man stumbling back a few steps in shock, dark brown eyes widening as he stared at him. There’s more trouble coming than it looks like, Kurama thought to himself. “Yes,” the man murmured, taking one step forward.

He flinched from the man’s tone and took a step back. “You’ll do nicely,” the man continued, and Kurama tripped over a rock, crying out as he hit the ground with his back, Naruto crying faintly in his ears as he stared up in terror at the man.

The man smiled cruelly. “You,” he breathed as black sparks appeared around his hands and Kurama cried, feeling jolts of shock and fear slithering under his skin, eyes widening as his breath quickened. “Will be perfect.”

Kurama squeezed his eyes tight and the last thing he remembered is a promise to a silver-haired boy to meet again before he left home.

 

**_That, was the beginning of Uzumaki Kurama’s nine years of pain._ **

**_Cursed, Kurama now walked the earth as a beast during the day and a human during the night. His power was so powerful and great, that it caused many to try and kill him for it. Knowing that if they took his power and become corrupted, Kurama hid himself from the world in the forbidden castle of the Uchiha–_ **

**_What is it_ ** **now** **_, brat?_ **

**_….. You decided to interrupt me_** **just** ** _to say that the Uchiha had_** **no** ** _castle. For your information, I said_** **forbidden castle** ** _, not just_** **castle** ** _. Now will you_** **shut up** **and listen** ** _?_**

**_Yes? Good. Now where was I…. Oh yes._ **

**_Knowing that if they took his power and become corrupted, Kurama hid himself from the world in the forbidden castle of the Uchiha, where he lived his ten years of pain, and met several with a curse just like him._ **

**_Kurama learned from them, that, if he wanted to return to normal, he must find his first true love from his childhood before the sakura tree outside in the castle garden wilts completely._ **

**_Oh, he did have a first true love, brat, but Kurama never knew if he loved him in return, nor did he remember his name or appearance, as his memories were sealed at the time. All Kurama remembered was that his first true love vowed to protect his comrades._ **

**_It was just one more year after the nine years, that he must find his first true love, before he remained a beast, a cursed Kitsune, for all eternity, for the sakura tree began to wilt. But how can his love help him, for how can he love a beast like him?_ **

**_Now, our real story begins, in the small village of Konohagakure, a man by the name of Hatake Kakashi…_ **


	2. To the Wonderful Bookshop We Go

~ Chapter 2 – To the Wonderful Bookshop We Go~ 

 

He paused at the doorway, his hand wavering above the doorknob with hesitantance swirling inside him, something nagging the back of his mind about an item. He seemed to be forgetting something right now, is he?

Glancing around the small house he was in, Kakashi sighed and slouched, walking towards the hallway, his single eye taking in every sight in search of what he was missing. He seemed to always forget things these days, he mused to himself, before his eye landed on something.

Oh.

It clicked inside him when Kakashi finally saw his history book laying on his table, forgotten since last night when he opened it to read. He picked it up, flipping through the pages until he arrived at the page he left at.

Ah, here it was, the wonderful tale about the long ago Uchiha and how they were all nearly massacred by the shinobi known as Shimura Danzō, and instead saved by the famous Senju Tōka, who felt pity for them and saved them from their ultimate demise.

Which is why the Uchiha Clan were allied with the Senju Clan for centuries to this day. Kakashi had been reading this part for days, admiring how their bond grew from enemies to allies in a couple of years after the Senju saved the Uchiha.

He walked towards the door, book in hand, opening, closing it behind him and the sun’s bright rays nearly blinded him when he looked up. His eye squinted, before he shrugged off a feeling of disaster and continued on his way. What could possibly ruin his day?

And then a pot of flowers fell from above him.

Probably the worst timing in history, but hey, Kakashi knew he jinxed himself rather too much for his own good.

The silver-haired man easily dodged it, swivelling to the side and allowed the pot to crash beside him into tiny shards. He could hear a woman’s angry shout from above him as he continued his way in the streets. Well, that answered his question of what could possibly ruin his day, at least.

Burying himself into his book, he ignored most of the civilians’ whispers and glares as he walked past them, but he didn’t miss the whispers behind him.

“Thief.”

It was sad, really, that the civilians in this village didn’t understand that he never even wanted this eye that Obito gave him, and yet… Kakashi couldn’t care less. This was his gift to him from his self-proclaimed best friend, and he wasn’t going to give it up.

He smiled at the next person who glared at him, who then looked taken back a little, before Kakashi opened his mouth–

 

 **_Damn it, what is it_ ** **now** **_? Do I seriously need to get interrupted every single freaking moment now?! I’m trying to get through the story so I can go back and sleep with my husband, because I am as tired as hell–_ **

**_What do you mean if they’re going to sing?! This ain’t some kind of musical, damn it!_ **

**_…… No, no, no, no,_ ** **NO** ** _!!!! They’re not going to_ ** **sing** ** _!!! Who says they’re going to_ ** **sing** **_?!_ **

**_Me?! What did I do to make you predict I’m going to make them sing??? All I said was that he opened his mouth!!! What could possibly–_ **

**_Oh, for the Sage’s sake, I’m not even going to try and argue with you about singing–_ **

**_………….. STOP INTERRUPTING ME AND LISTEN TO THIS GODDAMN STORY BEFORE I LOSE THE LAST BITS OF MY PATIENCE AND KICK YOU OUT OF THIS TINY HOUSE OF MINE!!!!!_ **

**_……. You done gaping? Good. Continuing on. Anyways…_ **

 

He smiled at the next person who glared at him, who looked taken back a little, before Kakashi opened his mouth to greet him. “Hey.”

That left the man drop his jaws down, clearly not expecting him to say something, especially not a greeting. Hey, at least it was fun, Kakashi mused to himself as he smiled with his single eye and mostly masked face. Oh, the poor man who was suffering from this began to sweat bullets.

“You might want to close your mouth to keep the flies from coming in,” Kakashi advised, eyeing an actual insect of a fly flying rather dangerously close to the civilian’s open jaw. “No, seriously,” he began when the man continued to stare at him with an open jaw, making Kakashi shift uncomfortably under the gaze. “You might want to close it–“

The man’s jaws closed right after the fly entered the open cavern of darkness. Oh, the poor fly, being stuck inside the man’s mouth. It must be disgusting in there.

“–before the fly gets in,” Kakashi finished lamely, as the civilian began to choke and hold his neck in an effort to cough out the fly. Huh, the fly must of flown into his throat and made the man choke. The poor fly, being clogged inside without knowing where it was. He shrugged, patting the man on the back roughly before he walked off.

The fly went flying out of the civilian’s mouth, being able to survive as the man curled into himself on the ground with plenty of bystanders staring at the civilian awkwardly as he whimpered. _Well, they don’t seem to know how to throw up flies_ , Kakashi mused in his mind when he glanced back.

He flipped open his book again, beginning to hum lightly to himself as he headed towards a near-empty street to his right. Kakashi always found the peace tolerable, making it one of his favourite places to be in, especially when he wanted it.

That, and the bookshop was here.

His eyes crinkled in happiness at the thought of _so many books_ _to read_ , him reaching a small shop. Wooden planks painted in light blue with a sign hovering over it that read “Bookshop”, and a scarred man wiping the windows inside. He raised a hand in greeting at the Hatake, before disappearing in sight.

Kakashi raised his own hand, pushing open the door and entering inside. Books were placed neatly in shelves, with scrolls being piled up in one book case. “Kakashi-san!” the scarred man called, smiling warmly at the other man. “What can I do for you today?”

“Iruka-kun,” Kakashi greeted just as warmly, his single eye already scanning for books to read. “I was going to return this book.”

He handed the history book to Iruka, and the scarred man took it, nodding in relief. It was always nice to see the former shinobi working at the bookshop he opened a few years ago. Iruka was one of the only shinobi who accepted anyone easily, though not trusting.

How he even became acquaintances with the man, Kakashi had no clue, but he smiled nevertheless. “I was going to borrow a new book,” he began, before Iruka rolled his eyes.

“Stop,” Iruka interrupted, holding up his hand. “You’re borrowing the book about the _Bijuu_ again, are you?”

“It’s a good book!” Kakashi protested, plucking out the said book and placed it on the counter. “The _Bijuu_ are amazing creatures and it’s a pity that the legends say that Shimura Danzō sealed them away–“

“We’re not going into that, and you know that you take too long to explain.” Kakashi had the decency to look sheepish, because, he hadn’t thought of that. Iruka sighed, scratching his head with his hand, before he pushed the book into Kakashi’s hands. “If you like it that much, keep it.”

“.... What?” he asked flatly. Did he hear that right?

“You can keep it,” the other man repeated. “If you like it that much, then keep it. I don’t need you reading it over a thousand times I’ve seen you holding that book, and I really don’t want you reading those erotic books–“

“How many times did I tell you?!” Kakashi cried exasperatedly. Every single person he met, they tell him that he read those books, which he was quite sure he never read in his life. “I don’t even _like_ those books that Jiraiya-sama made! I just picked it up once and this is what happens to me! Everyone calling me perverted!”

“Sure,” Iruka retorted, rolling his eyes. “Say hi to Naruto for me, will you? I told him we’d get ramen tomorrow, since his big day’s coming up soon.”

“I will,” he promised, looking at the other man skeptically, and holding the book close to him, Kakashi waved towards Iruka before he exited the bookshop. Flipping open the book, and…. An illustration of the _Kyuubi no Kitsune,_ the ninth _Bijuu._

Ruby eyes blazing with a spark of anger and hatred, nine burnt orange tails lashing down behind it while smashing the earth to pieces, standing in glory as it raised its’ head in its’ superiority.

Kakashi _liked_ that illustration of the _Bijuu,_ because it reminded him of someone and he can’t remember _who_. Red and violet eyes were burnt in his mind’s image of the _kitsune_ , and he threw back his head to look at the sky–

 

_“Promise to come back?” a tiny voice that he barely remembered as his own asked a blurred vision of another tiny child with clear eyes and a blurred face._

_Violet eyes blinked at him in confusion, before the other child shrugged, looking uncertain. “I don’t know. I don’t know when I’m coming back.”_

_“Promise me,” he hissed furiously and the other child stepped back in surprise. “Please,” he added softly when he saw what he did._

_“I… I–“_

 

He blinked his eyes to see the streets again, and bystanders looking at him awkwardly and stood away from him. _A flashback?_ _Violet eyes? I wonder who it is_ , his mind mused to himself, as he stared at a wooden wall in front of him that he was pretty sure he didn’t see before.

Turning to walk away, Kakashi suddenly felt wary that someone…. No, some people were watching him. He turned his head and sure enough, there were women holding– _Oh, dear Sage, are those buckets of water?!_

“PERVERT!!!!!” a woman screamed, throwing one at him.

He dodged it, neatly performing a backflip with a wide eye looking at them. “You must be mistaken?!” he called out desperately, scanning for an escape from buckets. “I just left the bookshop!!!”

“LIAR!!!!” another woman shrilled at him. “I SAW YOU, TURNING TO THE CORNER WHILE RUNNING AWAY WHILE GIGGLING, YOU PERVERTED THIEF!!!!”

….. He didn’t even know that he was running. Then it hit him like how Naruto managed to break Sasuke’s nose with ease while the other boy broke the blond boy’s arm.

Oh.

Oh.

OH.

“JIRAIYA-SAMA!!!!!” Kakashi roared with fury, as the bystanders quickly scurried away with the women shrieking and ducking behind the wooden wall.

In the far distance, a white-haired man had a shiver go down his back and Jiraiya knew he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bijuu - Tailed Beasts
> 
> Kyuubi no Kitsune - Nine-Tailed Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Sakki - Killing Intent


End file.
